It is often desirable to wear accessories with articles of clothing to give the clothing a different appearance. For example, a dress can be worn with an accessory to provide a different appearance. Accessories also enable a person to “dress up” casual clothing to provide a more elegant appearance. Thus, accessories enable a person to extend their wardrobe without having to invest in expensive items of clothing.
Typically, different accessories are used to accessorize different articles of clothing. For example, one accessory may be used to change the appearance of a dress, while a different accessory is used with headwear. An accessory that can be used with different clothing articles would enable a person to achieve a variety of different looks with only a small investment in the accessory.